


Feel The Rhythm Of My Heart

by tv_addict007



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bar owner Wells, Bodyguard Gustus, Clarke/Costia friendship, Dance movie, Dancer/Choreograph Clarke, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, I have no idea where this is going yet, More tags may be added at a later time, Musician Nyko, Nephew Aden, Personal Trainer Lincoln, Producer Raven, Romance, Singer Costia, Sister Anya - Freeform, Slow Burn (don't know how slow yet), Unregularly update schedule, actress lexa, drama?, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_addict007/pseuds/tv_addict007
Summary: Clarke was a successful dancer and choreograph, working with famous musicians from time to time. She had great friends, her own dance studio and got to see the world by joining an artist on his or her tour now and then. She loved her life and wouldn't change anything. The only thing lacking was a stable love life. Little did she know that she might find love by going to a party her friend was dragging her to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so I just started to write. I hope you guys like the idea of this story.  
> Inspiration struck by listening to Kygo & Selena Gomez, It Ain't Me. Love this song.
> 
> All mistakes in this chapter and any other from now on are mine. I'm very sorry for them, but I'm not well enough in English to notice all of them. I just hope it doesn't hinder you from reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Sweat dripped down her forehead and over her cheeks. Her body felt hot and she was glad that she decided to wear a soft tank top instead of a shirt as her whole body summed to the beat of the music that blasted through the room. She was completely invested in her dancing, blocking out every little thing that might disturb her focus on her movements.

Clarke loved dancing. Loved the idea of expressing her thoughts and feelings through her movements, soft and slow movements or quick and demanding. But if she was honest, she loved everything that could be called art. May it be on a cold winter day, prepared with a warm cup of tea while sitting at her window sill in her apartment while painting the snowy kingdom outside her window or strumming away on her guitar if she felt like voicing her thoughts. But dancing was by far her most favorite method of expressing herself.

The blonde never questioned what she wanted to do with her life, having pursued dancing early in her childhood. Her parents had always been very supportive of her passion for dancing and any other artistic hobby she followed. Though her mother would have loved for her to become a doctor like her, she had given up on Clarke following her carrier path knowing how stubborn Clarke was. Still, Abby Griffin was very proud of her daughter.

After some years Clarke had established herself in the dancing world, earning herself respect and quite the rep. She had worked non-stop at the beginning, putting everything she had into her dancing and rewarded herself with a little dance studio, including two other dancers whom would give several dance lessons.

Clarke herself taught two different classes at the moment and worked as a choreograph for some musicians. Her work as a choreograph often led her around the world when she joined the artist on her or his tour. That was another thing she loved. Travelling the world while doing what she loved. Being on tour might be quite hectic on some days, but it was worth it every time she spent a free day exploring new things with some of the other crew members.

She trusted her colleagues, Octavia Blake and Monty Green, to handle the studio while she was away, knowing those two could easily handle any problem that might arise. The three of them were a well-oiled machine after working together for some years now.

The blonde was so deep into her dancing that she didn’t hear the ringing of her cell until the song was over. Walking over to the corner she had dumped her things at a few hours ago, Clarke grabbed a towel and got rid of the sweat on her face before she leant down to get a hold of her cell, rolling her eyes when she saw the caller ID. “Hello-“

_“Finally! It’s been ringing for hours.”_

“Please, don’t be so dramatic. You know that I often don’t hear my phone when I’m dancing.”

_“You’re always dancing.”_

Clarke frowned. “No, I’m not. Besides, you do realize that you’re profiting from my dancing, right?”

A hearty laugh could be heard on the other end of the call. _“Oh, I do.”_

With a sigh Clarke reached for her water bottle and took a sip much needed water. “So, to what do I owe your call, Costia?”

_“Can’t I just call a friend to chat a little?”_

“I know your schedule, Cos. You don’t have time to _chat a little_. At least not while you’re in the middle of your preparations for your next tour.”

_“_ We _are in the middle of the preparations.”_ Costia replied, letting the dancer know that she was very much involved in their preparation as well.

“I’m only there for the dancing part.”

Costia huffed. _“The most important part.”_

“I’d like to think that your music is the most important part.” Clarke chuckled.

_“Yeah, but your dance moves makes it more of a highlight.”_

The blonde smirked. “Yeah, yeah. I’m amazing. Tell me something I don’t know already.”

_“Ass.”_ Costia coughed on the other side and Clarke’s smirk grew, letting out a breathy chuckle. _“So listen. There’s this party tonight…”_

“Really, Cos? We’ll start auditioning the dancers for your tour next week. The start of the intensive dance training begins a week after the audition. We’ll be on tour for a few months soon. Don’t you have enough of me already?”

_“I could never have enough of you, Clarke. I’m enjoying your presence. It’s always fun.”_

Clarke laughed at that. “I want you to remember those words when we’re in the middle of rehearsals and on tour.”

_“Oh, I’m well aware that you’ll make me eat my words when the time comes. And we both know it will come.”_

“Good to know, Lazy.”

_“Just say yes, Clarke. Please.”_

“I don’t know. I’d rather have a quiet evening at home. There’ll be enough stress soon.”

_“Please. Nia makes me go. I need someone with me to get through the night.”_

“I know for sure that you have no problem getting through a party night yourself, Costia. Out of the two of us, you’re the party animal.” Clarke pointed out.

The girl on the other end huffed. _“Please! As if Clarke Griffin could say no to a night out, full of dancing and good drinks.”_

Clarke bid onto her lip, knowing that Costia could be just as stubborn as she was. It wasn’t like she was wrong, too. Clarke was always ready to go to a good party and dance with her friends, having fun and letting loose. But she also knew that demanding days were ahead of them, and as much as she loved dancing she knew there will be days she’ll be cursing ever chosen to go down this path. That was the life of being on tour.

Being on tour was not just a big party itself, but hard work. Long hours and little sleep. Rehearsals after rehearsals. There will come a point at which one just wanted to give up. But a good dancer will pull through. And Clarke had always pulled through those days, dragging her crew members and even the musicians with her, kicking and screaming. Because in the end every muscle that hurt, the lack of sleep and every nerve-racking day will be worth it. The feeling of ending a successful tour, giving thousands of people a great show and having fun _with_ those people for a few hours was the best feeling there was. The feeling of accomplishment was worth the hassle they went through and will go through again sometime in the future.

“Fine.” Clarke relented.

_“Yes!”_ Costia cheered happily.

“But only for an hour. Two at the most. I have an early class tomorrow.”

_“It starts at nine. I’ll text you the address.”_ Clarke guessed that the party started at eight, but celebrities like Costia tend to arrive one or two hours into the party.

“Alright. See you then.”

_“And don’t forget to wear something sexy.”_

Clarke rolled her eyes at that. “Hanging up now.” She could hear Costia replying something, but she already ended the call. She didn’t have time for Costia’s teasing if she wanted to go home and take a shower before she had to comb her wardrobe for something to wear, put on some make-up _and_ be on time for Costia’s fashionable lateness.

Grabbing her things from the ground and throwing it into her bag, the blonde left the dance room, switching off the lights. She silently walked down the hall towards the front desk and entrance of the studio. It was already late, the last classes had ended an hour ago. A soft glow indicated that someone was still in one of the other dance rooms, and a quick glance inside confirmed that her female colleague was still hard at work.

Octavia was just as dedicated as Clarke was. The two of them had met when they had been eight years old. Both of them had enrolled in the same dance curse at the same time and they had stuck together since then. They had been happy to discover that they will both go to the same high school and they had been as thick as thieves during their school days. Octavia had followed her example and had chosen the career of a professional dancer. The black-haired girl had been ecstatic to join Clarke’s dance studio, teaching other people how to dance with a lot of passion.

Smiling softly as she watched the girl gently moving through the room, Clarke silently closed the door again and left Octavia on her own. Leaving the studio, she made her way to the subway station. Clarke may own a car, but she rarely used it. The studio was close to a station and her apartment wasn’t that far from one either. However Clarke had found herself often in Octavia’s car when the girls had stayed at the studio way into the night, the other girl refusing to let Clarke wander through the subway station alone at such late hours.

This time it was reasonably early in the evening as she walked the well-known path down the station, crowds of people pressing their way into it or leaving the station. She was one of many. Blended in. A nameless face of dozens of others. The anonymity of life in a big city always amazed her.

Clarke’s eyes lightened up and a smile formed on her lips as she saw the only constant she knew in this station: Nyko Adler. Nyko was a street musician, a pretty good one at that. Clarke enjoyed his music and had made a habit of talking with him. He even invited her to join him a few times, which she often declined. But once and then they did sit next to each other on the ground inside the station, drawing a crowd as they played their music.

She definitely had a soft spot for Nyko.

“Hey, big guy. How are you?”

Nyko stood up and hugged the petite girl, always happy to see her. The combination of his big frame, his beard and the many tattoos gracing his body could easily scare someone, but Clarke knew that he was just a big teddy bear.

“I’m good, thanks. And you? Leaving the studio early I see.”

“I promised a friend a night out. I’m heading home to get ready and meet her there.” Clarke explained. Nyko knew that Clarke preferred to stay late into the night, completely immersed in her dancing.

“Oh, party girl Griffin is out tonight, huh?” He smirked and laughed out loud when the girl shoved him gently away from her.

“Shut up, you idiot.” She replied, but the smile on her face betrayed her mask of annoyance. “Well, I should head home.” Clarke started to walk towards the train when she turned around again, remembering something. “The others and I will have a session this weekend. You in?”

“I’ll be there. Wells still owes me that free beer. If you’ll see him before this weekend, tell him I’ll collect the dept.”

Clarke laughed at that. Her best friend Wells owned a bar at which Clarke and her friends played their music from time to time. Wells’ bar, The Ark, is known for housing musicians and giving newcomers a chance to present their music to the people. It was a well-known meeting point for young people and the décor of the bar gave it a homey feeling.

“I will. See you later, big guy.” Clarke smiled and bid her farewell to Nyko. It was time to go home and get ready. If Costia was already dragging her to a party, she could as well put in some effort and have a great time tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Lexa :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to be interested in this story. The positive response and the fact that I had the day to myself resulted in writing and already finishing chapter 2.
> 
> The second part of this chapter was the scene that had been stuck in my mind.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**@LexaWoods: Finally finished filming. Ready for another night out living the life!**

Lexa sighed as she sent out her latest tweet, already thinking of the next few hours spent in a hot and loud club, sitting next to strangers and people she may have met once or twice throughout her life as an actress.

Normally she was more ecstatic to attend a party, especially a high profile one like tonight, but she just ended her last day of shooting her latest movie and would rather just spend a night in reading a book and allow a glass of wine to lull her gently to sleep, turning in early and wrap herself into her soft covers.

Yes, party queen Lexa Woods who was known how to have a great night out and arrive back home late in the mornings was not in the mood to go out tonight.

Still, her manager, Titus Kepa, thought it would be a good idea to go to this party since she hadn’t been to one in months now. Lexa tended to ignore her excessive party life whilst filming a movie. As much as she was known for partying, she was all work the moment filming began until the very end. She may go out with some of the crew members now or then, but those nights were spent under the radar and they only had one or two drinks. Nothing extreme.

So now she was sitting at home waiting for her driver to pick her up and get her safely to a party where she will most likely spend all night pretending to _want_ to be there. Thank god she was good at her job and people won’t notice the mask she’ll be sporting tonight.

As the buzz sounded from her front door indicating the arrival of her driver, Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pushing away the tiredness and putting up a smile.

Let the night begin.

Lexa stood up, smoothed out her black knee-length dress and grabbed her purse. The driver and her bodyguard, Gustus Knight, were already waiting outside for her. Lexa caught Gustus eyes through the glass door and smiled at him. He had been at her side for quite some time now. Besides her sister Anya, Gustus was the one who knew her well enough to easily see through her mask she put up for the public from time to time though he never said anything, opting to stay extra close to her to give her some moral support. He always knew when she wanted to be alone or when she needed a familiar presence next to her.

The moment she stepped outside the flashes of the cameras and the screaming for her attention started. Lexa completely faded them out, already used to the paparazzi and the handful fans whom seemed to always linger in front of her home. Gustus immediately stepped up and opened a way for Lexa to safely make her way to the town car.

The drive itself was spent in silence. Lexa looked out of the window, deep in thoughts. Maybe she could get away with leaving the party after an hour. She would just have to shake hands, share drinks, laugh at jokes and later state that it had been a long day and that she wasn’t feeling well enough to stay any longer. People would understand and Gustus would surely back her up.

The few steps from the car to the club was the same as it had been in front of her apartment. This time it was obvious that inside was a party a few celebrities were attending, still it was beyond her sometimes how people seem to always know where she was and where she was going to. But this appeared to be a normal problem any celebrity had.

Two bouncers stood in front of the entrance, taking care that no one would enter the building whom wasn’t invited. They were huge and looked like they could handle easily any situation that may get out of hand without breaking a sweat. They briefly assessed her before the one on the right side wordlessly opened the door for her, allowing her the entry to the club. Lexa smiled thankfully at the man and slipped past them, Gustus followed directly behind her.

The brunette actress was immediately welcomed by the loud beats of the music as she walked along the long hall leading to the main area. The hall was dimly lit, the colorful, flashing lights of the main room could be seen at the end of the hall. The smell of sweat already made its way through her nostrils.

Masses of dancing people greeted her as she arrived in the main room. She smirked as she saw the familiar face of the DJ, nodding at him as he looked up for a moment and receiving a wink and a smile in return. She had been to many parties where he had worked as the DJ. He was good and she enjoyed how he built up the music and dragged the people on the dance floor with his beats.

Lexa would never consider herself as a dancing clubber, always preferring to stay offside and enjoy some drinks. Though that didn’t mean that she hadn’t spent her fair share of time on the dance floor. But every time she found herself in the middle of the dancing crowd it was because of some pretty girl, which was purely an ongoing process in scoring herself a night with a hot girl.

It was always the same. Lexa would arrived at a club, make her way to the bar and get herself comfortable, enjoying her drink while she observed the other people around her. One way or the other there was always a girl who found her way to Lexa, engaging her in flirty small talk. Some drinks, sexy and suggestive smiles and teasing touches later, Lexa found herself always on the dance floor pressed against said girl. Those nights mostly ended up in spending the night in a stranger’s bed. It didn’t occur regularly, but often enough for the press to give her the stamp of a party queen.

Lexa made her way around the dancing people towards the bar, leaning against the bar waiting for the bar keeper to notice her and take her order. For the next hour Lexa happily nipped on her drink as she engaged in small talk with some people she knew from past movies or other functions.

“Lexa?” A familiar voice spoke from behind her and a smile crept on her lips as she turned around and stared into the face of one of her closest friends.

“Hi, Raven.”

The brunette girl in front of her smiled mischievously and shoved Lexa gently, huffing at her. “Really? Not one call telling me you’re back? No, _hey Raven, I’ve finished filming and I’m back home again_? Nothing?”

“I just arrived back home today.” Lexa sighed.

“Today? Shouldn’t you be at home sleeping then?”

“Titus wanted me to show my face here.”

Raven scoffed. “Oh, right. You’re beloved manager. How is he? Did they finally find the stick in his ass?” Lexa chuckled at her friend’s antics, knowing that she wasn’t a fan of Titus.

Raven and Lexa’s friendship went far back to the beginning of her acting career. Lexa’s futile attempts to land a role in a movie that wasn’t just some bit-part player part led her towards Raven Reyes, a young and upcoming movie producer. It had been pure coincidence back then. Lexa had just been at an audition for a movie when she had overheard a conversation about some new hot shot producer searching for people for her first movie.

Raven had been assisting with quite a few successful movies before she had decided to become a producer herself. She already had everything she needed for the movie, but she was still lacking a role for main cast. Lexa had worked hard back then but she somehow got her hands on the script and fell in love with the story. The brunette instantly knew that she wanted to be part of this project and after some coaxing on her part she scored an audition.

The movie was based on a book and Lexa spent all her free time reading it to get further information about the story and the role. Lexa completely disappeared in the role of a young girl that had been thrusted in a position of the leader of her people. She had tried out different poses behind her kitchen counter, hardened her resolve to gain an emotionless expression with the help of her sister and adorable nephew and learned how to radiate power and self-confidence with just one intense glance.

Her excessive preparation for the audition had worked in her favor as Raven had stated that she absolutely loved her acting and offered her the role. This movie had been a huge success and got both her and Raven’s careers rolling. They had filmed two more movies for this fictive story and many other movies as well. It was well-known that any movie those two worked on together will be a successful one.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I think they’re still searching.”

“All incapable, I tell you. It’s so hard to find good personnel no matter which business field.”

Lexa and Raven spent the next hour catching up and talking about the current movie projects. The actress threw her head back laughing at something Raven mentioned as she caught sight of blonde hair and alluring dance moves over her friend’s shoulder.

She could feel how her heart picked up its pace in her chest as she observed the blonde closer. Long, curly blonde hair framed the girl’s face, moving with every move she did. The navy blue dress hugged her figure perfectly and stopped just above her knees, showing off her toned legs which already did a number on Lexa’s insides.

But it was the way the girl moved that did it for Lexa. The way her hips moved with every beat of the music, letting it appear as if she was part of it. Sexy and seductive. She danced as if she was alone on the dance floor, not once bothered by the other dancers. That girl downright demanded the floor. No, she _owned_ it. As if the music was only playing so that she could dance to it.

Lexa had been so deep in her studying of the blonde’s body and her movements that she didn’t notice Raven desperately trying to get her attention, until a hand waved in front of her face blocking the great few she had just been admiring. “Earth to Lexa!”

“What? What is it?” Lexa asked confused, blinking a few times at the producer.

“ _What is it?_ Really? I was just talking to and then all of the sudden you’ve completely spaced out on me. Where did your mind just went to?”

“Nowhere. I’m just tired, I guess.” Lexa replied though her eyes were already flicking up behind Raven again, searching for the mysterious girl. She saw her leaning towards a person she couldn’t see clear enough whom seemed to have danced next to the blonde, saying something to her. The other person nodded and Lexa noticed the blonde retreating from the dance floor and making her way to the exit.

“Maybe it’s-“ Raven began, but got cut off by Lexa suddenly standing up and walking past her.

“Hold that thought, Raven.” Lexa called over her shoulder and could hear the brunette calling after her, but she ignored her friend. She had to catch up to the blonde before she could leave. There was no way of letting her go without at least talking to her. It was like a need. She _needed_ to talk to her.

The actress hurriedly made her way through the club to the other side of it and was almost close enough to touch the blonde. “Hey!” Lexa called out, trying to get the girl’s attention. Her heart stopped for a beat as she saw the blonde stop and turn around in confusion, and Lexa could swear she forgot how to breathe for a moment as sky blue eyes met her green ones. Lexa’s favorite color had always been blue, but in this moment she knew which shade of blue she loved exactly.

But luck didn’t seem to be on her side tonight as she felt someone bump into her side and only seconds later she felt something wet on her chest. Looking down she saw that a guy next to her had transferred the contents of his drink onto her dress, drenching her in alcohol and whatever else had been in that glass.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” The guy immediately apologized.

Lexa’s eyes flickered back to where the blue-eyed beauty had just been standing seconds ago, only to notice her absence. Hastily, Lexa searched the immediate area for the missing girl. But she was nowhere in sight. In the meantime Gustus had joined her on the other side of the club after having seen what happened with the guy. Lexa didn’t pay attention to him and moved towards the dimly lit hall that led outside the club, but she couldn’t see the blonde there either.

She was gone.

And Lexa had no chance of ever seeing her again.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She should have walked faster Lexa berated herself, being angry with herself for having lost the chance to speak with the girl. Millions of people lived in this city, if she even was from here at all. She had no chance of ever finding her. Especially not without a name or something else to go on.

Suddenly a dark haired girl with chocolate brown eyes and an easy smile walked up to her, two drinks in her hands. She knew the girl. Not personally, but she had seen her on the front page of many magazines and on some talk shows, even listened to her music which she had to admit was pretty good.

“Hey, I’ve seen you staring at me on the dance floor earlier.” She smiled flirting, biting onto her lower lip. She was certainly a beautiful girl, Lexa had to give that to her. A talented, beautiful girl. She must be referring to the time she stared at the blonde, the bad lighting probably made it seem like she had been watching her instead of the dancing goddess. “I’m Costia.”

Lexa threw one last longing glance towards the exit of the club, hoping to see another glimpse of the blonde before she looked back to Costia, putting up the best killer smile she could muster up at the moment. The blonde slipped through her fingers and the chance of ever seeing her again was more than slim, which caused a light throb in her stomach. But she couldn’t change it now.

“Hi, I’m Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some Lexa/Costia, but only a little. Don't worry. I'm all for Clexa :)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it.... or not.
> 
> Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Clarke/Costia and Lexa/Costia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, let me tell you I have no idea about the procedures of planning and executing a concert tour. This is all fictional.

**Chapter 3**

Clarke studied absently the playlist for Costia’s concert tour as she listened to a song of the list, thinking of possible dance moves. Now and then her eyes flickered up to the clock on the wall, rolling her eyes at every minute the clock hand passed. Costia should have been her half an hour ago, sitting next to her planning the choreography and learning the moves she had already worked out for some of the songs. Costia was a great dancer and loved to work alongside Clarke rather than just wait for the blonde to come up with everything herself. Normally Costia would inform her of her plans for the tour and Clarke worked out the choreography with her input.

Just like they wanted to do today.

But as they had agreed on meeting at Clarke’s dance studio after the blonde’s first class, the blue-eyed dancer hadn’t thought of counting in Costia’s inability of being punctual.

Exhaling, Clarke stood up and started to move to the music, trying out different moves. She had seen sketches of the stage, knew how many dancers they were planning to engage in this tour. The dancer closed her eyes and imagined herself and the other dancers spread out on the stage, moving to Costia’s music.

Clarke was so deep in her dancing that she didn’t notice the door opening and closing. Only the clapping of hands at the end of the song let her know that she had an audience. Turning around Clarke saw a smiling Costia leaning against the wall next to the door, looking satisfied at her.

“You’re late.” Clarke huffed and went to stop the music.

“I met someone last night.”

That threw her off-guard for a moment, not having expected _this_ as Costia’s response to her reprimand. Normally Costia would tell her how deeply sorry she was and that she’ll be on time the next time, although they both always knew that it will happen again. That was Costia. Without her manager and personal assistant, the girl would never be on time for interviews and public appearances.

“That’s…. great.” Clarke replied warily. The fact that these were the first words Costia had spoken to her told Clarke that something interesting had happened with whomever Costia had met the other night. “It still won’t get you out of practicing. You’re aware that we have to make up for the lost time later on, right?”

“Don’t you want to know whom I’ve met?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll tell me either way.” Clarke murmured to herself sitting back down again, while looking expectantly at Costia. She knew full well that they couldn’t start until Costia had shared her news with her, seeing as the poor girl seemed to burst with excitement.

“Lexa Woods.”

_Lexa Woods._

Suddenly Clarke was overcome with an image of bright green eyes in a dimly lit room, staring right through her and into the deepest part of her being. She shuddered as she thought back to the short meeting with the brunette beauty last night, remembered clearly how her heart hammered against her chest as she found those green eyes resting upon her.

She didn’t know what happened back then or what had caused this extreme reaction to the actress’ stare. Clarke had worked and met a lot of celebrities through the line of her work, so she knew that she hadn’t been star struck or something else. She had never been intimidated or let herself become a fan girl, instead managed to be always calm and professional. Clarke walked through the world of the famous like a pro.

It couldn’t have been the alcohol either. She only had two drinks throughout the evening. So what was the cause of her silly reaction to Lexa?

“The commander?” Clarke asked, referring to Lexa’s first role. She had fallen in love with the brunette’s acting the moment she had seen her as the commander in her first movie.

Costia chuckled at the reference. “That would be her.”

Clarke couldn’t explain the bitter taste in her mouth at the thought of Costia and Lexa together, seeing that she was not interested in Lexa’s private life nor in Costia’s nightly activities. “I hope you don’t expect me to go easy on you just because you had an exhausting night.”

“Oh, we did nothing too exhausting. Seeing that we’re both quite famous we didn’t want to start rumors by leaving together or anything. We just shared a few drinks and talked to each other. Though we _were_ actually one of the last ones to leave the party.”

Flabbergasted, Clarke turned around and glanced at the black-haired musician. “You spent the night…. _talking_?” That was so not what she had been expecting. Knowing Costia, the girl normally didn’t waste time jumping right to the physical part of a party night and Lexa was known for having a one night stand now and then.

“Yeah, but we’re planning to meet up soon again.”

Ignoring the knot that had formed in her belly as the conversation had dragged on, Clarke turned around and started the music again. “Okay, enough gossiping. We’ve wasted more than enough time already. Let’s get to work.”

Throughout the next three hours Clarke may have driven Costia harder than usual, pushing the other girl to her limits. The first time they had worked together a few years ago was for one of Costia’s music videos. Back then, one of the first words Costia had told Clarke was that she shouldn’t go easy on her, and ever since Clarke never took pity on the singer. Though she was stricter with their training today correcting every wrong move of the black-haired girl, and Costia suffered silently through it never saying anything about Clarke’s tough training.

At the end of their practice, Clarke grabbed a towel as she watched Costia sinking to the ground, not moving a muscle while she took deep breaths. Clarke chuckled at her friend. “Come on, Costia. This is the same level as one of your concert nights.”

“I know, I know. But I’m just starting with training. I need a little to reach a level on which your torturing won’t hit me so hard.”

“At least we can be sure that you know a third of choreography of your tour, albeit still a little rocky at some parts of it. I’m still working on the rest of the choreography. We’ll continue practicing every second day, okay?”

“Sure.” Costia breathed exhausted. She propped herself up on her forearms, looking up at Clarke. How the blonde could still stand after such a hard training unit was beyond her. “Hey, I got word that the stage will be finished tomorrow. I was planning on checking it out. You’re in?”

“I’ve an early class again tomorrow and another one in the evening. I’m free around noon though.”

“Great! I’ll text you the address and we can meet up there. It will be good to see the actual stage instead of just imagine it.” Costia bit her lip, looking hesitantly at the blonde. “Are we finished for today?”

Clarke chuckled again amused by Costia’s behavior, knowing that the other girl rarely worked out if she hadn’t any obligations requiring dance training or anything else. “Yes.”

“Thank god! I feel bones in my body I didn’t even know existed before.”

* * *

“Hey, how are you?” Costia smiled, greeting Lexa as she walked through a little restaurant towards the back where the actress was sitting.

Lexa smiled and stood to greet the other girl, offering her the seat opposite her. “I’m fine, thanks. And you?”

“I just started training for my upcoming tour and it’s tiring as usual, but otherwise I’ve never been better.” Costia replied, her glance sweeping through the restaurant. Costia and Lexa had arranged to meet up for brunch the other day. “It’s quite cozy here.”

“My sister owns this restaurant. The reason I suggested meeting up here was because I knew people would be discreet.”

“Really? Is she here right now?”

Lexa shook her head. “No, she’s at home with my nephew.”

“How many siblings do you have?” Costia asked as she picked up the menu.

“Oh, Anya is my only sibling. She’s three years older than me.”

Costia hummed. “Cool. I’m an only child, so I have no idea how it is to have a sister or brother.”

“Let me tell you, there are ups and downs.”

“Still, it must be nice to have someone to confine in. Someone to have your back no matter what.” Costia continued, putting down the menu and glancing at Lexa.

“Of course. There may be times when Anya and I weren’t on good terms, yet I’d never trade her for someone else. I love her.” The brunette replied, frowning slightly. “If you should ever meet her, don’t tell her I said that. I’d never live that down.”

Costia laughed out loud at this. “Don’t worry, I’m on your side. Your secret is safe with me.”

Lexa smiled at the waiter as he approached their table to take their order, handing him the menus as they finished ordering. “So, you said you started training for your new tour? Tell me about it. I have no idea about the procedures of planning and executing a concert tour.”

“We’re still in the planning stage of it. We’ve already determined the course of the concert. You know, selecting songs, putting them in a specific chronology order. Things like that. We also already sketched out the look of the stage. Actually, I’ve just seen the finished stage yesterday. It’s amazing.” Costia explained, taking a brief sip of her water the waiter had already brought to their table. “This week I started practicing the choreography with my choreographer. She’s really tough, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I want perfection, and I know she’ll help me archive it.”

“I’ve been to some concerts now and then, and I’m always in awe of the effort the musicians are putting into their show. It must be exhausting.”

“Oh, it is.” Costia smiled and chuckled slightly as she thought back to the concerts she had given in the past. “But in the end it’s always worth it.”

“Does this mean that your days are filled with dance rehearsals?”

“At the moment? Yes, definitely. But once I know the choreography I’m done. At least for some time. I’ve to start the musically rehearsals then. You know, working with the music crew, background vocalists. Meanwhile Clarke, my choreographer, is taking care of the dancers we’re gonna auditioning for next week. She’ll train with them, showing them the choreography. And _then_ , things are getting interesting.”

“Meaning?” Lexa asked.

“Free life will be over.” Costia exclaimed dramatically, drawing out a laugh from the actress. “Days will be filled with rehearsals. Early mornings, exhausting hours and late nights. The time filled with rehearsals will lessen when the actual tour starts, seeing that we’ll be moving a lot and are performing at the evenings, but those days won’t be less tiring.”

“I see the lives of musicians and actors are not that different.” Lexa chuckled. When she was filming a movie, her days were always too long and the nights too short.

The waiter brought their food and they exchanged a few more words throughout their meal. Both had fun spending time with the other. The conversation ran effortlessly and they laughed a lot. Time flew by and their brunch came to an end.

“Maybe we can meet up again soon?” Costia asked as they gathered their things to leave.

“Sure. Just give me a call. I’m free until my promotion tour for my latest movie begins.”

“Great.” The singer replied and gave Lexa a quick kiss on the cheek. Smiling at the other girl, she opened the door and made her way to her car.

Lexa kept looking after her still standing in her sister’s restaurant. She liked Costia, had fun being in her presence. But she wasn’t interested in something more than friendship, if she was even looking for a romantic relationship at the moment. There was something missing for Lexa. A spark, the well-known butterflies, the speeding heartbeat. With Costia there was nothing, albeit Lexa didn’t know what she should think of the idea of love at first sight. The actress just hoped that the other girl didn’t want something more than a budding friendship.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke/Lexa in the next chapter.
> 
> I hope you have all great Easter Holidays so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Continue? Drop it?


End file.
